Look alive, sunshine!
by IdioticKilljoy
Summary: My Chemical Romance story, largely based on music videos off the Danger Days album. The Killjoys are on the run, while trying to defeat Better Living Industries and taking care of a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

"The Killjoys are still on the loose and spreading their chaos…" droned someone on the radio playing in the little roadside café we had stopped in for some food. We all bowed our heads slightly, looking down at the menu as we mumbled what we wanted to the bored looking, gum-chewing waitress. I self-consciously tucked a strand of my noticeable bright red hair under my hood as she gave us all funny looks. She finally left and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around the small table with four of us crowded round it. Ray, Frank and my brother Mikey. And me, Gerard. Otherwise known as Jet-star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid. I'm Party Poison. Collectively, we're the Killjoys. Just then, Jenny returned from the bathroom and sat down with us. She's nine, and I'm sort of like her dad now, I guess. Her parents died a little while ago, they were hunted down by Better Living Industries (or BL/ind.), and they were good friends of mine. Now I take care of her. A silence fell around the table - we were all exhausted. I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes. I was ready to go to sleep until I heard a quiet cough from above me. I looked up to see the waitress had returned with our food, prompting me to sit up straight, pulling my hood further over my head, to again cover my hair. We ate quickly and I looked expectantly at Mikey as the waitress placed the bill on the table. He looked blankly back at me. "What?"

"You've got money, right?"

"Oh, um… I think so…" He reached into his jeans pocket and placed a handful of change on the table. We didn't quite have enough.

"It tasted like shit, so I don't think we need a tip… and they've probably charged us twice for something, these places always do, so we'll be okay." I shrugged. We made a quick departure and I jumped into the driver's seat of our car. We all tied bandanas around the lower halves of our faces, and put sunglasses on as I hit the on button on the radio and put on the Killjoy pirate radio as we drove off. "Uhm… Gee?" Jenny tugged at my jacket sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" she pointed into the distance, at three figures on the road ahead of us. I squinted at them. When we got a bit closer, I recognised them. The man in the middle was dressed all in white, the Better Living Industries logo clearly visible on his shirt. His name was Korse, and he was the owner of BL/ind. The two people beside him were wearing grotesque black and white masks, and were also wearing white. I stopped the car and attempted to reverse it, but the engine stalled. "Fuck." I looked up to see Korse running towards our car. The song on the radio was interrupted by the host, Dr Death-Defying. "This just in, Korse is out on a search to find you Killjoys! Run and hide!"

"You could have told us that earlier." I muttered. "RUN!" I yelled at the others, opening the door and sprinting into the distance. I didn't know where we were headed, as the area around was purely desert for miles, but we had to get away. I glanced behind me, to see Jenny a little way behind us, struggling to catch up. I picked her up and continued to run. She clung onto my neck, pressing her face into my shoulder. I could hear shouts behind me, and guessed Korse was close behind us. A bullet skimmed right over my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw three guns being pointed directly at us. I drew my own gun from the inside of my jacket and aimed a few blind shots behind me, and the others did the same.

"KILLJOYS, IT'S TIME TO SURRENDER!" yelled Korse.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, KORSE, THERE'S FOUR WORDS THAT MAKE ME SICK: 'THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY'." I shouted back. The BL/ind slogan. We sped up our running and finally, one of my shots hit him in the leg. After a few more minutes running, we stopped. I put Jenny down on the ground and fell to my knees, my chest heaving from the getaway. We found a little shed-ish thing, where we stayed for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

When darkness fell, we headed to where we had left our car and returned to what we called home. An old, out of use diner. I headed straight for my bedroom, kicked off my shoes and fell straight into bed, pulling the covers right up over my head. That had been a really pointless trip. We had been headed out to Battery City, to vandalise all the BL/ind posters, to get our message across, to let them know we weren't giving up. Better Living industries – I've mentioned them a lot. They're trying to make everyone the same, trying to keep them away from any truth of the real world. They're taking over the government, they hate anyone who even considers questioning their laws, and they're everywhere. And they're trying to kill us. We Killjoys are trying to stop them. After today, however, it was starting to feel like we were losing this war. How had Korse found us? I turned over, pressing my forehead against the cold poster-covered wall, attempting to clear my head so I could sleep. I was starting to worry about Jenny too. She's only a little kid and we're in the middle of a war. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that a war is no place for a nine year old girl. Two hours and no sleep later, I sat up. I couldn't clear my head; my brain was working too fast for 3am. I got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. I took a glance in the fridge, although I wasn't hungry, and looked round the room. I hauled my fairly short figure up onto the kitchen counter, pulling my knees up to my chest.

After twenty minutes of staying in that position, my legs were starting to feel stiff so I jumped down and headed back to bed. I passed Jenny's room on my way to my own, and saw that the door was open. I frowned and peered inside, to see an empty bed, the sheets on the floor, along with most of her stuff. My heart started beating, but I urged myself to stay calm. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Jenny?" the door opened to reveal Frank, his hands disapprovingly on his hips.

"Do I look like Jenny to you?" he half smiled, but frowned at my expression. "What?"

"I don't know where Jenny is. Her room's empty and there's stuff all over the floor." Frank stared at me. We went into her room, and I spotted a note on the floor. '_Surrender.' _ Was all it said, on a piece of paper marked with the Better Living Industries logo. "Shit. They've taken her." I hissed, waving the note frantically in his face. He snatched it out of my hand and read it.

"Well, not necessarily. Maybe she's…"

"Shut up, Frank! They've fucking kidnapped her!" I raised my voice, dragging my hand through my tangled hair.

"Gee, calm down."

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM THE FUCK DOWN, 'CAUSE SOMEONE'S TAKEN HER!"

This yell caused Ray and Mikey to appear in the doorway a few moments later. "What's going on?" said Mikey, putting his glasses on as he looked around.

"Someone's taken Jenny!" I said, my voice getting more panicky as I thrust the note at them.

"Well… where do you think she is?"

"I have no idea, but we've gotta find her." I went into my bedroom and shrugged on my jacket, slipped on my shoes and grabbed the car keys as everyone else went to hastily get changed. I pulled a yellow mask which covered the top half of my face over my head. The others joined me just moments later and we drove off. I didn't know where we were going, but we were going somewhere. I was just praying we were going in the right direction to find Jenny. Suddenly I heard Ray yell something from the back seat. "Gee! Stop!" I braked and turned round to face him.

"What?" I snapped

"Uh… they're there." he pointed to the side of the road. I whipped my head around to see Korse standing by the side of the dirt road, flanked by two masked men as usual, a twisted smirk plastered across his face. I jumped out of the car.

"Where is she?" I spat at him when I was about two feet away from him. Before he could answer, Jenny came running towards us from behind them and ran into me, flinging her arms round me. I stared at her, a relieved smile breaking across my face.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND STAY PUT!" Korse screamed at her. She took a step further away from him, curling her small, dirty hand into mine.

"You leave this girl the fuck alone." I growled at him. He smiled slightly, his lip curling.

"Party poison, is it?" I nodded slowly. He looked at me for a moment before lunging towards me. I let go of Jenny's hand as I stumbled backwards, managing to stay on my feet, as his two companions made for Ray and Mikey. Another of them came out of nowhere and attacked Frank. In a moment of confusion, for some reason my mind was set on where the fourth attacker had come from, and I went flying backwards into the side of the car.


End file.
